


Полупрозрачность

by LarryD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одежда делает мужчину. Или женщину. Ганнибал переодевается в женское. Оказывается, Уиллу это нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полупрозрачность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Translucent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056764) by [louise_lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/pseuds/louise_lux). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Kombat 2016 для команды WTF Hannigram 2016.

Он не собирался заглядывать в гардероб Ганнибала. Вообще-то называть его просто гардеробом было неверно — это была небольшая комната с раздвижными дверями вдоль стен. Уилл поднялся сменить рубашку, облитую вином. За столом на мгновение его пальцы потеряли чувствительность, в глазах потемнело — и следующим, что он почувствовал, был холод вина, пропитывающего рубашку. Ганнибал предложил ему одну из своих.

Рубашка Ганнибала из гладкого белоснежного хлопка была ему немного великовата. Надевая пиджак, он заметил, что одна из дверей приоткрыта, словно приглашая посмотреть, как искушала бы глаз щель в сплошной кирпичной стене. Он подошел ближе.

Между темных силуэтов костюмов виднелось что-то еще. Уилл потянулся и коснулся темно-красного шелка вечернего платья. Он струился по пальцам — такой мягкий, почти идеально гладкий. Уилл быстро отдернул руку.

Его взгляд скользнул по платью вниз. Под ним, на массивной дубовой полке для обуви, стояла пара изящных черных лаковых туфель с красной подошвой. Точно того же размера, что и начищенные броги и оксфорды рядом.

Осознание пришло с легкой оторопью: туфли принадлежали Ганнибалу.

— Уилл, ты заблудился? — сказал Ганнибал, заходя в комнату. Даже не оборачиваясь, Уилл с легкостью мог представить выражение его лица. Удивление, едва заметное; может, приподнятая бровь — и возвращение к привычной застывшей маске спокойствия. — Что ты думаешь? — помолчав, спросил Ганнибал. 

Ему хотелось увидеть Ганнибала в этом. Мысль и желание ударили его одновременно с силой товарного состава. Во рту стало вязко, язык прилип к небу от смятения, и Уилл снова посмотрел на платье:

— Я думаю, ты очень тщательно подбираешь свою одежду.

— Всегда. Она так много говорит о человеке.

— И что твоя одежда говорит о тебе?

— Возможно, она говорит, что моя личность подвижна и может быть изменена.

— Простым надеванием платья?

— Да.

— Не может быть все так просто.

— Меняется то, как я двигаюсь, и слова, которые я выбираю, тем самым меняя ход моих мыслей. Одежда делает мужчину. Или женщину. Возможно, однажды я покажу тебе.

Уилл повернулся и посмотрел на него. Этого он не ожидал: улыбки почти вызывающей, как приглашение на дуэль. В его воображении соткался ясный образ Ганнибала, мягче и уязвимее, тело превращено во что-то более гибкое и плавное, что-то более нежное. Ужин ждал внизу. Но казалось, что бесконечно далеко от этой маленькой комнаты.

— Покажи мне сейчас.

Губы Ганнибала приоткрылись. Возможно, он не ожидал, что Уилл согласится. Они не отводили друг от друга взгляда.

— В самом деле, Уилл?

— Думаю, этот цвет тебе пойдет, — он сделал вдох. Голова шла кругом от собственной наглости. — Надень платье. И туфли.

Ганнибал потянулся к галстуку:

— Я и представления не имел, какой ты требовательный. Будут еще пожелания?

— Я буду ждать внизу. Не задерживайся.

Он спустился на потяжелевших, дрожащих от волнения ногах. Занял свое место за столом и наполнил бокал. К счастью, Ганнибал не заставил его долго ждать. Уилл услышал четкий отрывистый стук каблуков по дереву, в темпе обычной походки — значит, он умел в них двигаться. Носил их достаточно часто, чтобы уверенно себя в них чувствовать: обычное дело, ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть. Платье лилось греховным потоком, длинные рукава и высокое горло скрывали почти все самые мужские линии и углы его тела. Хитрый покрой платья подчеркивал талию и округлость его ягодиц, придавая им легкую иллюзию изгибов. Ганнибал зачесал волосы назад, подкрасил ресницы, мазнул по векам темной пудрой и выкрасил губы в тон платью.

Высвобожденная из оправы шерсти и шотландской клетки, истинная форма его тела была видна ясно, и она была стройнее и сильнее, чем привык считать Уилл. Ганнибал двигался иначе, каждый шаг еще более продуман, чем обычно. Уилл попытался перестать пялиться, но не сумел.

— Надеюсь, я не заставил тебя слишком долго ждать?

Уилл помотал головой. Голос Ганнибала был другим. Не выше, но мягче. Из-под подола платья выглядывали заостренные носки туфель. 

— Как я выгляжу, по-твоему? — поинтересовался Ганнибал. Он стоял, опустив руки, и ждал.

— Неожиданно. Красиво. Неожиданно красиво.

Ему точно не привиделся румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках Ганнибала. Ганнибал сел и скромно опустил глаза.

— Спасибо, Уилл.

Если честно, образ был скорее андрогинным, чем женским. Легкий макияж подчеркнул тонкую лепку лица. Он ни на минуту не мог забыть о женственных линиях платья, так непохожих на все остальное, что Ганнибал носил в его присутствии. Это был Ганнибал, но и _не он_.

Они приступили к еде, как всегда отличной, но Уилл не в состоянии был обращать на нее внимание:

— Так что ты делаешь, когда так одеваешься?

— Я делаю все, что пожелаю, — его голос был тише обыкновенного, слова не такими весомыми.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Ты выходишь в свет? Ты… принимаешь гостей?

— Иногда принимал, — он задержал взгляд на Уилле, и его улыбку можно было назвать только игривой.

Уилл не сразу сумел проглотить еду. Ганнибал, одетый так же, сидит здесь с… мужчиной? Женщиной? Обоими? Перед его глазами возникло кроваво-красное видение Ганнибала, цепляющегося за края собственного обеденного стола, с платьем, задранным до пояса, стонущего, пока его берут сзади. Хозяйка, обслуживающая своих гостей. Жар поднялся из его груди к лицу. Господи.

Именно поэтому ему иногда хотелось бы уметь игнорировать секс. Ганнибал смотрел на него из-под ресниц, и Уилл чувствовал себя пронзенным, словно его фантазия проецировалась из лба.

— Ты хочешь знать, есть ли в этом сексуальная составляющая, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Прошу простить мою проклятую прозрачность.

— Естественно испытывать любопытство, — Ганнибал опустил глаза и улыбнулся. — Ты бы хотел узнать лично?

Разум Уилла отозвался резкой вспышкой: шелк скользит по нежной обнаженной коже, гладкой и выбритой в подражание женскому идеалу.

— О чем мы сейчас говорим?

— Разве не очевидно?

Уилл кивнул, чувствуя, словно реальность ушла на перерыв. Все изменилось, и рациональная часть его разума не могла угнаться за переменами.

— Завтра, — сказал он. — После моего сеанса. Я приду на ужин. Приоденься для меня.

Ответный взгляд Ганнибала был одновременно застенчивым и горящим желанием. Его красные губы приоткрылись, когда он медленно, размеренно вдохнул.

— Для меня это будет удовольствием.

 

*

Джек позвонил ему в семь утра, чтобы вызвать на место происшествия, которое выглядело как двойное самоубийство. Городок напоминал Вулф Трап, только повыше классом, — симпатичное скопление ферм и семейных домов. День тянулся медленно. Как Уилл ни пытался забыть на время о прошлом вечере — он был _на работе_ — Ганнибал оставался в его мыслях. И не просто так, а покачивая бедрами, в платье и туфлях на черных шпильках.

На третий раз, когда он пошел за кофе, он заметил серьги — две длинных нити рубинов и бриллиантов в витрине маленького антикварного магазина. Уилл склонился ближе, затуманивая дыханием стекло. Они лежали на белой бархатной подушке. «Старинные бриллианты и рубины, — гласила небольшая карточка. — В них она будет выглядеть и чувствовать себя прекрасной». Рубины были того же оттенка красного, что и то платье. Уилл закрыл глаза и представил бриллианты, сверкающие огоньками на коже Ганнибала.

3475 долларов.

Он мог себе это позволить. В то время, как большинство людей его возраста содержали детей, оплачивали школьные взносы и ипотеку, он этого не делал, и деньги накапливались на его счету, как упрек. Нырнув в магазин, он вышел десятью минутами позже с плоской бархатной коробочкой, завернутой в черную папиросную бумагу и перевязанной белой лентой. В последний раз столько денег он потратил на машину.

Коробочка пролежала в его сумке весь день, пока не пришло время ехать к Ганнибалу в офис.

 

*

Ганнибал открыл дверь и улыбнулся:

— Здравствуй, Уилл.

Уилл против воли окинул его взглядом сверху донизу. Ганнибал смотрел на него с теплым, довольным выражением лица.

— Получает ли мой сегодняшний костюм твое одобрение?

— Скажем так, я бы не надел то, что ты носишь. 

— Ты говоришь о моем наряде?

Его наряде.

— Не только о нем, — Уилл помахал рукой, очерчивая Ганнибала с головы до ног. Темно-синий костюм в тонкую полоску, фиолетовая рубашка из блестящего хлопка. Вычурный галстук. Уилл сел, Ганнибал тоже. — Обо всем.

— Я бы удивился, увидев тебя в одежде, похожей на мою.

— Любой бы удивился. У тебя уникальное чувство стиля.

— Я упрям в своих портновских решениях. Но стараюсь соответствовать случаю.

— Ты поэтому одеваешься сплошь в бежевый, когда приходишь в отдел поведенческого анализа?

Ганнибал почти обнажил зубы в улыбке:

— Защитная расцветка. Но здесь я одеваюсь по собственному выбору.

— Как и дома.

— И там тоже. А ты словно не задумываешься о защитной окраске. Носишь одно и то же вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

— Лишь бы пережило горячую стирку, а так я не привередлив.

Ганнибал одарил его долгим взглядом:

— Думаю, это не совсем правда.

— И что же моя одежда говорит обо мне?

— Тебе нравится шерсть. Нравится хлопок, мягкий и выцветший. Ты предпочитаешь прочные непромокаемые куртки и штаны, которые выглядят так, словно в них можно в любую минуту отправиться на охоту. Предпочитаешь носить одежду, которая в одном шаге от формы одежды синих воротничков, привычной тебе в детстве. Прочная одежда для простых задач. Словно твоя работа — и преподавание, и для отдела поведенческого анализа —досадная задержка перед охотой и рыбалкой.

— В основном рыбалкой. Я теперь почти не охочусь. Но знаю, кто я, когда рыбачу.

— Тогда все намного проще?

— Да.

Уилл почти мог забыть, что после этого они поедут к Ганнибалу, и что он потребовал, чтобы Ганнибал приоделся для него. Его ощущение реальности, размытое после дня, проведенного в видениях о мертвых, дрожало от напряжения.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — он вытащил из заднего кармана коробочку. Лента немного помялась, и он расправил ее, прежде чем передать.

— Джек дал тебе бонус?

— Просто открой.

Ганнибал положил коробочку на колено и развернул бумагу. Открыл и уставился вниз, нахмурился на мгновение, потом его лицо разгладилось. Наконец он поднял серьгу к свету, и она ярко вспыхнула.

— Они прекрасны, — мягко сказал он. — У тебя утонченный вкус, Уилл.

— Неожиданно, я знаю. Я никогда ничего не покупаю кроме собачьей еды и лески.

— Я их надену, позже. 

Уилл обхватил ладонями ручки кресла. Он вспомнил безумный головокружительный приход от власти, которой одарил его Ганнибал прошлым вечером, выполняя то, что требовал Уилл.

— Нет. Надень их сейчас.

Ганнибал несколько секунд глядел на коробочку.

— Как скажешь, — он защелкнул клипсы и повернул голову, чтобы Уилл посмотрел. Серьги ложились на воротник его рубашки, абсурдно несочетающиеся с аккуратно подстриженными бачками и отросшей за день щетиной.

— Тебе в них хорошо? — спросил Уилл.

Щеки Ганнибала зарумянились легким красным отсветом. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Лучше, чем хорошо. Недозволительно.

— Словно это что-то, чего мы не должны делать. 

— По крайней мере, не здесь. Я думаю, нам пора идти.

Ганнибал встал и расстегнул клипсы, уложил их бережно в коробочку, а ее — в карман пиджака. Секунду спустя он прижал карман ладонью, будто проверяя, на месте ли она. От него веяло легкомысленностью, на щеках был румянец. Уиллу это нравилось.

— Поедешь за мной в своей машине? Просто зайди, когда доберешься. Я буду наверху.

— Делать что? — он и так прекрасно знал, но обнаружил, что хочет услышать, как Ганнибал скажет это, наполнит слова жизнью.

— Делать, что ты сказал. Одеваться для тебя.

 

*

Он ехал медленно, с одной этой мыслью в голове, и когда свернул к дому Ганнибала, его ладони были влажными от пота, а рот — пересохшим. Он зашел не стучась, как и просил Ганнибал. На кухне стояла открытая бутылка вина. Отыскав бокалы, он наполнил пару. В воздухе витал аромат готовящегося мяса.

Он не спеша дошел до гостиной, где его внимание привлекла коллекция сувениров. Почти все были биологического происхождения, чему не стоило бы удивляться. Черепа, клыки, чешуя и перья — выверенное сочетание структурного и декоративного. Мощь и демонстративность.

Позади раздались шаги, он повернулся и увидел в дверном проеме Ганнибала. На нем было то же платье, туфли, чуть больше макияжа. Его мягкие волосы были взбиты и зачесаны назад, открывая румянец высоко на скулах в подражание женственности. Серьги поблескивали в свете ламп, задевая кончиками шею. На веках мягкие мазки чего-то темного, с оловянным отливом.

— Повернись.

Ганнибал приподнял бровь, но послушался, медленно поворачиваясь по кругу. Сзади на платье был высокий разрез, создающий затененную «V». На Ганнибале были тонкие темные чулки, практически прозрачные. Красный шелк облегал талию и ягодицы. Он выглядел так же дорого и необыкновенно, как и всегда. Платье и туфли меняли то, как он себя держал: более вызывающе, но в то же время и уязвимее.

Уилл не мог отвести глаз, почти чувствуя шелковистую упругую плоть под ладонью.

— Ты чувствуешь себя красивым?

Ганнибал неторопливо подошел ближе. Воздух между ними сгустился. Бриллианты подрагивали в такт шагам. Он опустил ресницы, темные на гладкой коже, темно-красные губы чуть надуты:

— Если ты видишь меня таким, то да.

Уилл едва сумел обрести голос, чтобы ответить, и когда заговорил, он был ломким и потрясенным:

— Вижу.

Ганнибал сделал глубокий вдох, приподнявший его плечи и расправивший грудь. Красный шелк заскользил по коже.

— Подними платье.

На лице Ганнибала промелькнуло что-то темное.

— Немного грубо, не находишь?

— Я груб. Тебя это шокирует? Я хочу видеть, как далеко ты зашел.

Ганнибал кивнул. Его центр равновесия был другим, и он самую чуточку покачивался. Он потянул шелк, поднимая его как занавес в театре.

Длинные ноги, гладкая кожа. Он побрил их, осознал Уилл, и горячая вспышка в животе выбила из него дыхание. Он побрил их ради этого, ради Уилла. По верху каждого чулка шла узкая полоска кружева. Ганнибал поднял платье выше бедер, узких, стройных, без намека на женские формы. Трусики были женские, женственного покроя, но сидели на нем идеально, словно сшитые на заказ. Очень вероятно, что так и было. Они были из прозрачного шелка, такого тонкого и бесцветного, что он выглядел почти невозможным. Сквозь него было видно все. Ткань льнула к члену и голой коже.

— Ты побрил не только ноги, — сказал Уилл.

— Да.

— Ты сделал это для меня?

— Никто не видел меня таким уже много лет.

Было что-то завораживающее в том, как иначе он звучал, как менял голос, делал его мягче. И не то чтобы он говорил или вел себя как хоть одна из женщин, которых Уилл когда-либо знал — но он говорил _не_ как Ганнибал, а как если бы Ганнибал был кем-то не настолько самоуверенным, не настолько высокомерным, не ожидающим от мира, что тот исполнит все его нужды. Кем-то, о ком можно было бы заботиться, или контролировать, или, предложила темная половина его разума, желательно и то, и другое. Его затопило болезненное, гложущее вожделение. Он представил этот шелк в своих руках в клочьях.

— Я видел достаточно.

Ганнибал позволил подолу упасть. Он обрушился почти как вода, пролился вниз по стройным линиям ног.

— Я приготовил для тебя ужин, — сказал он. — Давай поедим сейчас.

Уилл потряс головой, чувствуя, что пол на мгновение накренился.

— К-конечно.

Столовая казалась новой и незнакомой, когда напротив сидела эта версия Ганнибала. Уилл был благодарен, что порции были, как и всегда, такими маленькими. Он едва мог думать о еде. Ганнибал поставил перед ним тарелку и налил еще вина в бокалы. Когда он двигался, Уилл чувствовал шлейф аромата, чувственного и теплого.

Рука Уилла дрожала, когда он поставил бокал на стол.

— Я зашел слишком далеко? — спросил он.

Ганнибал замер с бокалом у губ, красных, полных.

— Как ты думаешь? — он закрыл глаза, вдыхая букет вина.

— Я бы не обращался так с женщиной. Не говорил бы ей, что делать или что надевать.

— Ты хочешь обращаться со мной как с женщиной? Что ты видишь во мне, вот сейчас?

— Что-то единственное в своем роде. Может даже, больше, чем просто человека.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, медленно и удовлетворенно:

— Что-то, что тебе нравится?

— Да, — Уилл сделал еще глоток вина, больше, чем собирался. Оно начинало согревать его кровь. — Ты… приводишь меня в замешательство. И наслаждаешься этим.

— Это меняет твои реакции на меня, так же как и мои отклики. Мне доставляет удовольствие видеть, как ты меняешься. Я бы с удовольствием увидел куда больше твоих откликов.

Уилл смотрел на него, на быструю дрожь его ресниц.

— Тебе доставляет удовольствие флиртовать со мной?

— Такое же, как и всегда. Это ощущается иначе, когда я так одет?

— И очень сильно. Так я знаю, где хочу это закончить.

— И где же это?

Он всем телом чувствовал свой пульс. Не было причин не говорить, о чем он думал:

— В тебе.

Ганнибал опустил взгляд, губы его приоткрылись, влажные, блестящие, и было слышно, как он втянул воздух. С такого расстояния Уилл видел, как идеально нанесен тональный крем и румяна, как искусно они сочетаются с тоном его кожи. Лицо Ганнибала было словно умело раскрашенный холст.

— Отведи меня наверх, — сказал он, опустив нож и вилку, и отложил салфетку. — Пожалуйста.

— С радостью.

Они не дотрагивались друг до друга, когда поднимались по лестнице. Уилл шел позади. Он специально удостоверился, что Ганнибал пойдет первым, чтобы смотреть, как покачиваются его бедра и натягивается ткань на теле. С каждым шагом разрез на юбке расходился, открывая затененный вид на внутреннюю часть бедра. У Уилла пальцы чесались дотронуться, все его тело изнывало от желания, когда Ганнибал толкнул дверь в свою спальню. Перед ними была кровать, темная и огромная.

— Господи, — сказал Уилл. Он навалился на Ганнибала сзади, развернул, скользя ладонями по теплому шелку, и с силой прижался губами к его рту. Он терялся в ощущениях. Ганнибал весь был жар и твердость, гладкий шелк и горячее дыхание, соединяющееся с его собственным. Но потом он начал _чувствовать_. Губы Ганнибала, такие мягкие, так послушно раскрывающиеся под его языком. Его спина, прямая и крепкая, округлый изгиб ягодиц, твердый под жадной ладонью Уилла. Ганнибал обвил руками его плечи, склонил голову в поцелуй, и он стал жарче, влажнее, более алчным. Жажда Ганнибала сделалась почти душераздирающе очевидной, и Уилл подтянул его ближе, грубо распластав обе руки на тугих гладких изгибах его задницы. Между ними, прижатый через платье к животу Уилла, член Ганнибала стоял так же, как и у Уилла.

— Господи, — повторил Уилл. Отстранившись, он посмотрел вниз, на бугор, бесстыдно выдававшийся под тканью. — Ох бля. Я хочу тебя, — сказал Уилл. — Я тебя хочу.

— Так возьми меня, — выражение лица Ганнибала граничило с болью, он рвано дышал.

Вот так просто. Ганнибал сделал все таким простым.

— Как мне все это с тебя снять?

— Никак.

Ганнибал поцеловал его, не давая возможности больше ничего сказать, и они так и двинулись к постели: Ганнибал спиной, пошатываясь и с трудом удерживая равновесие. Уилл шарил руками по его телу, жадно ловя игру и извивы мускулов, и отпустил, когда они добрались до кровати. Он сбросил ботинки, стащил рубашку и брюки. Ганнибал начал было наклоняться, чтобы снять туфли.

— Не надо.

Ганнибал кивнул, сглотнул и отодвинулся назад, на кровать. Уилл скинул остаток одежды, забрался на него сверху, опираясь на руки и колени, и затем опустился, накрывая собой. Нарочито медленно Ганнибал развел бедра, обхватывая его, и Уилл застонал, двигаясь между ними, вдавливаясь пахом, как хотелось, чтобы ощутить нажим и жар. Между ними скользило платье Ганнибала, прохладное поначалу, но быстро теплевшее.

— Я испорчу твое платье, если не буду осторожен, — сказал Уилл, задевая губы Ганнибала своими.

— Одежда создана, чтобы ее носить, жить в ней, — Ганнибал поцеловал его, — пятнать ее или портить, — прошелся пальцами сквозь волосы Уилла, вниз к плечам, и затем ниже, ниже талии к заднице, ведя ногтями и оставляя яркие саднящие следы. — Или срывать ее.

Уилл, задыхаясь, прижался лбом ко лбу Ганнибала, толкнулся бедрами и застонал, почувствовав ответный толчок.

— Я хочу все это с тебя сорвать.

— Ты уничтожишь дизайнерскую вещь. Стоимостью в тысячи долларов. Сшитую для меня вручную.

Уилл прикрыл глаза, чтобы запечатлеть образ: Ганнибал, облаченный только в это платье, в комнате, спрятанной в глубине портновского ателье.

— Тебе все равно.

— Да.

— Зачем тогда мне это говоришь? 

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал ценность того, что уничтожаешь, и все равно предпочел сделать это.

Уилл застонал и поднялся, вставая на коленях. Помада Ганнибала, его тени были размазаны. Уилл хотел большего. Хотел разорвать на части все самообладание Ганнибала.

Он провел ладонями по груди Ганнибала, его животу, соединил руки у паха, с силой надавив на член, и потом снова развел, идя вниз по каждой ноге. Он сдвинул платье наверх, открывая стройные сильные икры и бедра, взялся за щиколотки и развел ноги Ганнибала шире. Тонкие трусики потемнели от влаги. Ганнибал засунул в них руку, трогая себя и не отпуская взгляд Уилла. Потом он изогнулся и перевернулся на живот.

Из всех ракурсов именно с этого его легче всего было принять за женщину. Длинные ноги, хитрые изгибы и темный, маняще раскрывающийся разрез платья, словно стрелкой указывающий в местечко, куда хотел добраться Уилл. Он вел пальцами по внутренней стороне гладкого бедра, очерчивая разрез, пока не дошел до белья Ганнибала. Он обхватил другой рукой свой член, поглаживая, не в силах сдержаться, и скользнул пальцами вверх, отодвигая тонкую ткань и прикасаясь к коже. Горячей нежной коже. Гладкой. Его охватила дрожь, и Ганнибал издал звук, словно не то стонал, не то хватал ртом воздух. Задняя сторона мошонки, промежность. Уилл двинул пальцы выше и нашел вход. Он не встретил никакого сопротивления, только скользкий и невозможно тугой жар, ведущий внутрь.

— Ох бля. Что ты сделал? — сказал он, подползая ближе. Он прижался лицом к загривку Ганнибала и загнал палец глубже. Ганнибал выгнулся навстречу толчку. Уилл впился зубами в его плечо и втолкнул второй палец рядом с первым.

— Я готов для тебя, — тихо сказал Ганнибал. — Я хотел быть готовым. Мокрым, — его глаза были закрыты, ресницы трепетали, и губы были роскошными и полными, как сочный красный плод. — Принимать тебя, как приняла бы женщина.

— Когда ты это сделал? — спросил Уилл.

— Пока ты ехал сюда. Переодевание заняло минуты. Это заняло… больше времени.

Он лизнул кожу Ганнибала, глядя на него, совсем близко, изумляясь собственной выдержке. Его пальцы были внутри по костяшки, и в Ганнибале было столько смазки, что она хлюпала при каждом движении. Почему он еще не в нем? Почему эта непрочная, сводящая с ума одежда все еще на Ганнибале?

Вновь поднявшись на колени, Уилл вытащил пальцы, потом взялся за края разреза и с силой потянул, разрывая задний шов. Ткань легла по обе стороны тела Ганнибала, словно красные крылья. Уилл впился пальцами в шов трусиков и дернул. Они распались легко как папиросная бумага, оставив Ганнибала раскрытым. Уилл подвинулся вперед и приставил головку члена к анусу Ганнибала. Удерживаясь на коленях, гладя руками поясницу Ганнибала, он втолкнулся внутрь.

— Ты так сидел весь ужин, — сказал он хрипло, завороженно глядя, как Ганнибал приподнял бедра, чтобы лучше принять его.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал, дыша с трудом. Он вцепился в свои гладкие хлопковые простыни; капельки пота собирались в неглубокой впадине на его пояснице. Уилл дотронулся до нее, очертил узкий эластичный поясок разорванных трусиков, пробежал пальцами ниже, проложив дорожку через клочья ткани до места, где соединялись их тела, обводя его кончиком пальца. Ганнибал застонал от прикосновения, опустив голову и слегка раздвинув бедра. Уилл словно плыл, переполненный эмоциями и ощущениями. Ему нравилось держать Ганнибала вот так, пришпиленным, неотвратимо нанизанным на себя. Он с силой надавил рукой на спину Ганнибала, там, где заканчивался надорванный шов платья — там, где обычно был аккуратный бант фартука, — и погрузился на еще один заветный дюйм.

— Значит, ты ожидал, что так случится, — сказал он через некоторое время, когда снова начал дышать. — Был убежден в этом.

— Была ли моя уверенность ложной?

Уилл покачал головой, зная, что Ганнибал не сможет этого увидеть. Вместо ответа он начал двигаться медленными небольшими толчками, вдавливаясь бедрами, как делал со всеми предыдущими партнерами — исключительно женщинами. И на Ганнибала это действовало так же: он тихо ахнул, выгнул жадно спину, дыхание его участилось. Он потянулся назад и дотронулся до бедра Уилла, потянул на себя, безмолвно прося большего.

— Ты был уверен, что твоя метаморфоза приведет к этому, — сказал Уилл.

Глаза Ганнибала были закрыты, голова опущена.

— Ты смотришь на меня определенным образом.

— Скажи мне.

— Словно я то, что ты хочешь, но думаешь, что тебе не позволено этим обладать.

Уилл оперся на кровать обеими руками, склонился поцеловать шею Ганнибала. Здесь запах духов был сильнее, как будто он мазнул ими по линии роста волос, ожидая, что его будут целовать именно туда. От этой мысли Уиллу захотелось засадить Ганнибалу, вколачиваться и вбиваться в его тело.

— Да. Двигай бедрами. Я хочу чувствовать твои движения.

Ганнибал оказался уступчив в этом, как был во многом другом. Он толкнулся назад, на Уилла, задавая медленный неглубокий ритм. Уилл прижался лицом к волосам Ганнибала и слушал слабые звуки, которые вырывало из него удовольствие. Уилл забывался в горячей скользкой тесноте его тела, как и Ганнибал словно забыл себя, принимая его член. Уилл посмотрел вниз, пожирая взглядом вид, зачарованный сильными бедрами Ганнибала с кружевными резинками чулок, его выгнутыми ступнями, втиснутыми в эти потрясающие туфли. 

— Ты будешь одеваться так для меня, когда я только пожелаю, — сказал Уилл возле его уха. Стоило бы произнести это как вопрос, но он не стал. Ганнибал вздрогнул и крепко сжался вокруг него. — Тебе нравится эта мысль. Я чувствую, каким тугим она тебя сделала.

Ганнибал молчал, и, может, нечего было больше говорить. Довольно было того, как предало его тело.

Уилл потерся носом о его шею, чувствуя, как стремительно разрастается в нем жажда. Он притянул Ганнибала к себе и перекатился с ним набок, позади него и все еще глубоко в нем. Одна из разорванных половин платья свалилась, открыв бедро Ганнибала. Стройное и твердое, ближе к талии оно набирало немного мягкости, и Уилл впился пальцами в эту плоть, желая, чтобы ее было больше. Он скользнул рукой под бедро Ганнибала, подталкивая его выше и сам вталкиваясь глубже. Ганнибал нащупал его руку своей и прислонился к нему.

Уилл ткнулся ртом в его ухо, пробрался рукой под шелк и обхватил его член. Он был весь мокрый, густо измазанный предсеменем. Уилл сжал пальцы крепче, и Ганнибал ахнул.

— Так нормально? — спросил Уилл. — Слишком сильно?

— Нет. Хорошо.

— Скажи мне, где ты чувствительнее всего, — он поцеловал Ганнибала в шею, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом, пока изучал ландшафт шелковистой кожи и твердой плоти, так же, как раньше изучал незнакомые складки и впадины на женских телах. Он скользнул большим пальцем к головке, нажал под ней, надавливая на нежную на ощупь кожу.

— Здесь, ох, — чуть слышно выдохнул Ганнибал. Он прикрыл глаза, облизнул губы.

Уилл двинул кулак вверх по его члену, прошелся пальцем по щели, с силой разводя ее.

— А тут?

Ганнибал выгнулся возле него.

— Уилл… я почти…

— Хорошо. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил первым.

— Ты всегда такой рыцарь? — его голос едва уловимо дрожал.

Уилл улыбнулся ему в шею; он знал, что Ганнибал услышит это в его тоне.

— Всегда, — мягко сказал он. Он начал дрочить Ганнибалу быстрее, но сам замер, позволяя Ганнибалу двигаться, как ему хотелось, достичь вершины своего наслаждения. — Я никогда раньше не был с мужчиной, — он потерся носом об ухо Ганнибала. — Ты мой первый.

Ганнибал застонал, тихо, потерянно, словно жертвуя чем-то. Он потянулся назад и вверх и схватил Уилла за волосы, сжав пальцы, когда с силой толкнулся бедрами и кончил ему в руку. Уилл продолжал гладить его во время оргазма, потом перекатил обратно на живот и начал вбиваться в него. Скользкой, мокрой рукой Уилл стиснул в кулаке платье у талии Ганнибала. И ему было плевать на тихий треск рвущейся ткани.

— Да, — выдохнул Ганнибал и приподнял бедра, подгоняя его. То, как полно Ганнибал отдавался, его нескрываемая, страстная жажда этого заключительного акта — все это обхватило Уилла словно кулак. Ганнибал лежал в своем испорченном платье, раскрываясь для Уилла в самом сокровенном смысле.

Уилл зарылся носом в его волосы, прижал его к постели и трахал, позволяя себе двигаться так жестко и быстро, как ему было нужно. О, как ему было _нужно_. Кровать тряслась. От Ганнибала не было слышно ни звука, кроме тяжелого дыхания. Очень скоро Уилл кончил, и экстаз больше походил на удар током. На пике это была почти боль, и он зашипел, когда его яйца сжались и он излился досуха в тело Ганнибала.

Уилл медленно опустился, распластавшись на Ганнибале, как на твердом матрасе. Он поцеловал его загривок, и соленый пот покрыл ему губы. Ганнибал лежал смирно под его весом. Уилл раньше всегда гадал, считали женщины эту часть обременительной или действительно не возражали против его тяжести. Но у Ганнибала, кажется, не было с этим никаких проблем, по крайней мере, на несколько минут. Затем он начал почти незаметно ворочаться.

— Я понимаю намеки, — сказал Уилл.

— Я в курсе.

Они устроились лицом друг к другу. Уилл накрыл их одеялом. Ганнибал протянул руку, погладил его волосы и улыбнулся открыто, как мальчишка, и почти смущенно. Сердце Уилла сжалось.

— Я не ожидал, что ты будешь таким, — сказал Уилл через некоторое время. — Что с тобой будет вот так.

— Как же? — спросил Ганнибал, накручивая прядь волос Уилла на указательный палец. Он потянул за нее, потом дал ей медленно высвободиться.

— Что ты будешь так… самозабвенно искать наслаждение.

— Я щедро усыпал свою жизнь подсказками. Удивлен, что ты до сих пор их не замечал.

— Я заметил театральную природу твоей эстетики. Не мог не заметить.

Ганнибал нахмурился:

— Театральную?

— На тебе все еще помада, — сказал Уилл, улыбаясь.

— И на тебе теперь тоже. На шее. На губах, — Ганнибал прикоснулся к краешку его нижней губы, потом протолкнул руку между их телами и провел пальцем вокруг основания члена Уилла. — Хочешь ее здесь?

Уилл потянулся к нему, обхватывая ладонями его лицо, и поцеловал. Было хорошо, более чем хорошо, особенно когда Ганнибал кротко вздохнул ему в рот, и этот слабый отзвук желания срезонировал и заполнил голову Уилла.

— Боже. В следующий раз, — сказал Уилл.

— Ты предполагаешь, что он будет.

Уилл провел рукой вниз до талии Ганнибала.

— Я ошибаюсь?

Ганнибал покачал головой. Его улыбка была мягкой, ироничной, но что-то очень осторожное было в том, как он смотрел на Уилла:

— Ты все, чего я хочу.

— Я?

— Моя честность тебя беспокоит?

— Люди не говорят такое. По крайней мере, мне, — может, Ганнибал своим любовникам такое говорил постоянно. Но в это Уилл совсем не верил. — Откуда ты можешь знать?

— Ты уникален.

— Это ничего не значит. Все уникальны.

— Нет, не все. Не по-настоящему. Большинство людей еще не рождены, они проводят жизни в темной комнате и отворачиваются от света, который пытается пробраться в окно.

— А я — нет?

— Ты _видишь_ там, где другие не видят или не могут увидеть.

— Я вижу худшее в людях. Раньше никто не обрисовывал это как положительную сторону моей личности.

— Нет ничего, на что ты не стал бы смотреть.

— И это тебя привлекает.

— Искренность в дефиците, — Ганнибал дотронулся до его лица, обхватив челюсть и проведя подушечкой пальца над верхней губой. Щекотно — и это была почти невыносимо нежная ласка. — Ты один из немногих истинно честных людей, которых мне довелось встречать.

Уилл наклонил голову, уткнувшись лицом в шею Ганнибала, чтобы укрыться от его пристального взгляда.

— Я знаю, кто я, если ты об этом. Я уверен, — если сказать это вслух, то может стать и правдой.

Ганнибал обхватил его, одной рукой под ним, другой обняв вокруг ребер жестом собственническим и оберегающим. Уилл склонился к груди Ганнибала и испустил долгий вздох, прижимаясь ближе. Ганнибал поцеловал его в шею, изгибаясь, чтобы проложить дорожку поцелуев от ключицы к уху.

— Я тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> А также два чудесных арта от прекрасной [Just_4_Fun](http://keepagoodmood.tumblr.com/):  
> [](http://keepagoodmood.tumblr.com/post/141256001078/art-for-louise-lux)
> 
> [](http://keepagoodmood.tumblr.com/post/141256001078/art-for-louise-lux)  
>    
> И коллаж от меня:  
> [](http://alarryd.tumblr.com/post/141266975769/an-illustration-to-divine-translucent-by)


End file.
